1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relay adjustments and methods and, more particularly, to structure and methods for adjustment of relay operational design parameters during assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
In the production and assembly of relays, various design parameters must be taken into account to ensure proper operation. These parameters include the orientation of various relay components which must be precisely established. Relays generally include a movable contact and one or more stationary contacts. A magnetic motor assembly is provided to move the movable contact into and out of engagement with the stationary contacts. The magnetic motor assembly has an electromagnet including a magnetic core and a bobbin with windings surrounding the bobbin. An armature is provided and is mounted for movement with respect to the motor assembly. The armature is linked with the movable contact, usually by a bridge, to move the movable contact upon energizing the electromagnet.
In order for a relay to function as smoothly and quietly as possible, it is necessary that certain operational design parameters be established and maintained. For example, the distance between the movable contact and the stationary contact, i.e. the contact gap, as well as the load placed on the stationary contact by the movable contact, i.e. the overtravel, must be set and maintained within precise limits. Similarly, the distance through which the armature moves to contact the electromagnet, i.e. the armature gap, must also be precisely established. Each of these design parameters is interrelated due to the movement of the various components. Upon assembly of the components, variations in manufacturing tolerances may also inhibit the establishment of precise design parameters.
Thus, it wold be desirable to have structure and methods for allowing the positions of the various components of a relay to be adjusted during assembly to attain the desired design parameters.